New Year
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: A lame attempt at a New Year fic to clear out the cobwebs of my mind. KyonxYuki and KoizumixHaruhi...because I can. You might want to read 'A brief moment' cause it ties with that slightly and you may get confused. Also, tiny spoilers for the movie


_I'm having writer's block again. That and I haven't had the net or been home for a while :/_

_Just a little New Year thing I wanted out. I started on NYE, only to go out with my brother. Tried finishing yesterday, only to hang out with a mate I haven't seen in a while. The end sucks :/_

_Please review and stuff…..I like your opinions_

_123456789123456789123456789_

"My fellow SOS Brigade, we sit here at the close of another year for us. I thank you for being here to help bring about another successful year." Haruhi stood before them, her glass raised high above her head, while she tried her best to remain still. As ever, the fearless leader of the small group had dragged out them out, this time to sit on the hill that holds the best view of town, with multiple bottles of 'punch'. When Kyon had questioned her about them busted for under age _and _public drinking, she shook him off, stating that she would invite the police to join them in their festivities.

Not wanting to get arrested just yet, Kyon had been swigging from a well concealed bottle of coke. Asahina was flushed from the alcohol, occasionally letting out a rather cute hiccup, Koizumi was fighting sleep and Nagato….well, she was sat watching to lights below, having said nothing the entire night.

He must have been sat, watching her for a while because an arm being thrown over his shoulder brought him crashing back to reality.

"Kyooooooooooooon."

"Yes Koizumi." He remained silent for a moment, trying to think through his drunken haze.

"Five minutes until midnight."

"I'm aware of that." Koizumi leant more into his shoulder as Kyon tried to get away.

"You gonna kiss Haruhi at midnight?"

"Why would I do that? Why don't _you _kiss her?"

"She don't like me….." His sulky face was rather pathetic but Kyon patted his shoulder sympathetically anyway.

"Tell you what. Kiss her cheek and see what happens."

"You're a good person Kyon." Before he could question what he meant, Koizumi had waddled off to the brunette female and dropped next to her on the grass. They must have been drunk because she moved closer when he put his arm around her. Kyon stood, grabbing the now abandoned blanket and draping it over the now unconscious Asahina, before taking a seat next to Nagato.

"You alright there Nagato?"

"I am fine." Typical response.

"You sure? You've been sat over here by yourself since we got here." She remained silent. He began to pull at grass while Haruhi excited yelled that there were two minutes left. "I'm sorry. About last year…..I know I've told you before but…."

"The error could not have been prevented. It was not your fault, only my own."

"Still….."

"30 SECONDS! Mikuru, get your butt up, you're gonna miss the fireworks!"

"I know…..everyone keeps telling me that I'm supposed to be with Haruhi, but…..what if I want to be with someone else?" Yet again, she failed to speak, though Kyon could _swear_ he saw her eyes flicker toward him. "I know you remember Yuki. I know you remember what I did."

"Yes. However…."

"There is no 'however'. I enjoy what I have here, no matter how crazy Haruhi is. The only thing I'll ever regret….is never being able to see you smile again." Nagato turned to head to look at him, but his head was facing the town. She chanced a glance at Haruhi, who was too busy to acknowledge what they were doing so far from the group. "I'd give anything to see that again."

The three drunk teenagers bellowed out the countdown, their loud cries of Happy New Year covered by the loud bangs of fireworks. The pair looked over to them, in time to see Koizumi attempt to peck Haruhi's cheek, only to miss in his haze and catch her mouth instead. They both pulled away in shock, turned bright red, before the female brunette moved toward him and kiss him lightly. While her attention was otherwise occupied, Kyon pulled a more successful move, touching the alien's cheek lightly with his lips. He immediately became flushed when she began staring at him.

"….erm….happy new year."

She observed him for a moment, watching as the bright colors of the fireworks lit his face. She turned to see what the rest of the group were up to….only to see that Asahina was sat quietly watching the sky, whereas Koizumi and Haruhi had yet to break away, having somehow rolled down the hill during their embrace.

_Her lips tingled as the boy she barely knew pressed his mouth against hers. Her eyes closed of their own accord, as if her brain had gone on to autopilot, allowing her to return his pressure. Her first kiss was being taken by a practical stranger, yet she had found herself falling for him through a simple meeting in the library. She could vaguely hear whooping from the long haired brunette girl, but nothing really mattered. She could sense a hidden sense of remorse in his eyes when they slowly pulled apart, he hear the guilt when he apologized before pushing the Enter key._

Humans would call it a dream, but she knew better. That moment had happened, and they both knew it. She chanced another look at him. She was already in trouble and Haruhi was more than occupied…..

Kyon forced himself not to look at the girl next to him. He was sick of being told what he _should_ be doing and done what he had wanted to. The biggest problem wasn't Haruhi though, not to him, but Nagato herself. She was an alien, programmed to observe, without emotion, and he hated it.

He felt a light brush against his arm. Looking at the source, he noticed that Nagato was now right beside him and his heartbeat began to speed up. They caught each other's eyes, before she shocked him further, moving in closer.

He was back in the alternate world, he had to be. It felt too much like before to be happening. Her lips were so soft, almost flawless, as they repeatedly brushed over his, as if in experiment. The loud bangs from the town had long since stopped, but neither seemed to care. Nagato could sense that Haruhi, Koizumi and Asahina were staring at them, however she refused to pull away.

Just once she was having her moment.

1234567891263456789

_Yeah, writer's block sucks_


End file.
